Keyboards
by Katara Seven
Summary: It's not like the world would fall, crumble, blow up, explode, collapse, disintegrate, shatter and die without the internet, right? WRONG! The internet is the most important thing in the entire galaxy. Well, according to a few particular people. AU!
1. Chapter 1 The War Begins

**Keyboards**

**Chapter 1 The War Begins  
**

A/N: Hey guys, this is a new story I'm writing and it's similar to my old _Katara and Aang's Chatroom_ that got deleted. I know, I know, I've got a million of other stories to update but I couldn't resist writing this! When ideas pop into my head, nothing can stop me. XD Anyways, with The Last Airbender coming out, the Kataang/Zutara shipping war is starting up again. Sooo...what does this mean? It means- YOU reply and tell me if you want Kataang or Zutara. Also tell me if you like this chapter and if there is anything I should add. Thanks so much!

-Sevvy

* * *

It's not like the world would fall, crumble, blow up, explode, collapse, disintegrate, shatter and die without the internet, right? WRONG! The internet is the most important thing in the entire galaxy. Well, according to a few particular people.

This story is about none other then the five obsessive friends, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko; just regular teens in the regular world during the regular time period, who like to chat with each other a lot. In fact, they made their very own chatroom on the internet! The youngest of the group is Toph and Aang, both 14 years of age, and the oldest is Sokka and Zuko, both 16. Katara is stuck in the middle… sadly.

Aang and Zuko would continually fight over the poor girl's heart, without caring who Katara actually wanted, while Sokka hated them both, and Toph would sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Speaking of which, that's what I advise you to do. The curtains are rising and the lights are dimming. So, as they say in Germany, Genießen Sie!

---

Sokka closed his door loudly and groaned out loud. The world really, _really_ seemed to hate him, and he had had enough. What did he ever do to receive this kind of torture? Sure, one time on a tour of the White House he set off two nuclear missiles somewhere near the Equator, but that was an accident. _Accidents happen! _

But, nooo, the world didn't care about accidents. It just wanted to make sure Sokka would have the worst life possible.

"Grr… the moment I get my hands on that son of a motherless goat, I'll… I'll do something alright, that's what I'll do," Sokka mumbled frustratingly as he sat down at his desk. His Samsung NC20 laptop lay open in front of him; waiting to be used. Sokka turned it on and opened the tab he had saved reading, "Fearsome Fivesome Chatroom."

He placed his fingers on the keyboard and began to type.

Fearsome Fivesome Chatroom:**  
**

BoomerangHunk01: Hello? Is anyone on the chat?

PurpleKatara44: Hey, Sokka. :| Here we go again...

BoomerangHunk01: katara!!! you are SO ded! what did that jerky jerkface Zuko do to you?!?!?!

PurpleKatara44: Calm down Sokka, he didn't do anything! We just went on a friendship date to the movies, nothing romantic or whatever. Besides, I can do what I want with my life. :P And would you quit typing like that?

BoomerangHunk01: I knew it! that idiot kissed you!! I cant bleve u wuld do this to me!!! ._.

ArrowKid15 has entered the chatroom.

ArrowKid15: Hey Katara and Sokka. Wait… Katara you actually went on a date with Zuko?! I thought you liked _me_?

PurpleKatara44: No, Sokka, he didn't kiss me. :P Oh, and Aang, it's nothing personal, it was just a little friendship date! Of course I like you. :)

BoomerangHunk01: get outta here, Aang! im in du middle of type!yelling at Katara.

PurpleKatara44: Sokka I'm serious, stop it!

EarthAngel has entered the chatroom.

EarthAngel: sup guys. Oh no, Sokka being a dork again?

PurpleKatara44: Hey, Toph. Don't get me started! Sokka is getting all worked up just because I went on a date with Zuko.

BoomerangHunk01: aha! u confess!!! now what? Aang going on a date with _me_?!

ArrowKid15: What? ): Katara do you really like Zuko more then me?

EarthAngel: Okay, okay, I've been thinking up their future kid names and I've come up with Katako and Zukkat! :)

PurpleKatara44: No Aang, I don't like Zuko more then you. I like you guys both the same! ... Hey- _Toph!_ Who's side are you on?!

EarthAngel: My side. :)

RetardedDork has entered the chatroom.

RetardedDork: Hey guys. :) How are… Okay, who changed my username to Retarded Dork?!?! ._.

BoomerangHunk01: Ha ha! XD It's even funnier in action!

EarthAngel: Hahaha! XDD Sokka, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius!

PurpleKatara44: Sokka!!! ._. Did you hack into Zuko's account and change his username?!?

ArrowKid15: I find it highly amusing. :) And anyway, back off Zuko, Katara is _my_ girl.

RetardedDork has reset his password.

HotStuff2000: That's much better. Ahem. Sokka and Toph, you're both pathetic. Katara, how are you? :) And Aang… Katara is MY girl! She is in _looove_ with me. That's _loOoOoOoOove!_ :D

ArrowKid15: Yeah, right, she would never fall in love with a retarded dork like _you_.

EarthAngel: BURN!!!!!! XD

BoomerangHunk01: I never expected you to talk like that, Aang. Hmm. I guess you're alright… for now. C:

PurpleKatara44: Aw! It's so sweet of Aang to act manly for me! :3 But guys, please don't fight over me again.

HotStuff2000: Oh pa-leese. Katara doesn't want a little kid for a boyfriend. She wants a hot manly man like _me_!

BoomerangHunk01: Zuko's a man? I thought he was a girl.

EarthAngel: Ha ha ha! XDD One point for Sokka, one point for Aang, and _zero_ points for Zuko. XD

PurpleKatara44: Sokka, shut up! :| And Zuko, Aang is not a little kid. He's as much of a man as you will ever be.

ArowKid15: Yes! :D

EarthAngel: So far Aang is winning. ;)

HotStuff2000: But, Katara- how could you? D: I thought you liked me?

PurpleKatara44: I _do_ like you Zuko, but I like Aang too. Now can you guys please stop fighting over me?

ArrowKid15/HotStuff2000: NO!!!

PurpleKatara44: FINE! If you two are going to act that way, then I'm leaving. Xl

ArrowKid15: No, Katara, don't leave! We fight over you because we like you. Katara, I...

ArrowKid15: The depth of my soul cannot contain the exceedingly great love which my heart doth share for thee! The intensity of my love is like a thousand blinding suns at the bottom of the abyss, so powerful it can cure the darkness of every dead, ugly, stupid, smelly, salty, un-intelligent, nasty, foul, horrid, Chuck Norris, rubbish, revolting, hideous, cat, awful, worthless fish and everything else that would seem unnecessary to be fit into this world! 'Tis with much humiliation that I confess my great affection towards thee! But doth the bird not consume the worm, just because it beith afraid of the worm's wiggle? Nay; I tell you the truth with honor and much strength in my heart- for it is written!

...

BoomerangHunk01: O_O

EarthAngel: O_O

PurpleKatara44: O_O

HotStuff2000: O_O Well, um...I'm hot! :D

...

EarthAngel: :| Way to sell it, Zuzu.

HotStuff2000: D: Okay fine; what do you want me to do to prove my love for you, Katara? :D Let you touch my car? Give you a teddy bear? Flex my muscles?

BoomerangHunk01: AHEM. Did you just say you were going to flex your muscles to my baby sister?!?!?!! 8|

HotStuff2000: Technically, I typed it, I didn't say it. ;)

BoomeraangHunk01: Grrr- Zuko I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!

HotStuff2000: Calm down, Sokka. I can flex my muscles to anyone I want to! Including Katara. :P Gosh, sometimes you just can't shut up...

BiimeraangHunk01: ARGGGGGGG- ZUKO YOU BIG, OBESE, **We are sorry, but due to setting changes made by Katara in this chatroom, the words this user is typing is either unsuitable, mistaken, or not relevant to Katara's interests. If you would like to see them, please refresh the page or else call your doctor. **

PurpleKatara44 has left the chatroom.

HotStuff2000: ... Way to go, Sokka, you made Katara leave the chatroom by typing all those bad words. :|

BoomerangHunk01: Would you stop typing, please?!?!?!?!? DX

HotStuff2000: Fine, I'll blame it on someone else. :| ... Way to go, Aang, you made Katara leave the chatroom by writing all those fancy words! D8

ArrowKid15: I didn't mean to… DX

EarthAngel: Oh shut up, Zuko. You're the one who made those girls explode the other day for flashing them your smile. :)

HotStuff2000: What does that have to do with anything??? And they did _not_ explode! Psh- I don't need this. I am leaving.

HotStuff2000 has left the chatroom.

...

ArrowKid15: ... Sokka, Toph? Do you guys think Katara should be with me or Zuko? D:

BoomerangHunk01: Well, frankly I hate you both, but Zuko is more of a **WORD BLOCKED** and you are more of a... eh, you're not as bad as him. :l

EarthAngel: I don't care at all, but don't stop fighting now! It's hilarious when Sokka gets all mad about you two fighting over Sugar Queen. XD Did you see all those words he wrote? XDDD Ah- the classic.

ArrowKid15: :l Gee, thanks guys... I guess I'll go to bed now. Bye...

ArrowKid15 has left the chatroom.

BoomerangHunk01: Hmm... maybe I should invite Suki here! :D

EarthAngel: Your girlfriend? Come on, dude, this is the Fearsome Fivesome chatroom, not the Fearsome Fivesome _and Suki_ chatroom. :| If you invite her here then I'm leaving.

BoomerangHunk01: :P Well... you're just jealous that...that... I'M A JUNK!

BoomerangHunk01 has left the chatroom.

EarthAngel: ... XD

BoomerangHunk01 has entered the chatroom.

BoomerangHunk01: I MEANT HUNK!

BoomerangHunk01 has left the chatroom.

EarthAngel: Sigh... the secrets I have, and the dorks that I like.

EarthAngel has left the chatroom.

---**  
**

Katara flopped on her bed and sighed. She felt so overwhelmed! Had Aang really meant all those things that he wrote? And if he did, did Katara feel the same way about him? Ugh! Love was so complicated! And what about Zuko? He wasn't really the _romantic_ type, but still, he was a great friend...and maybe even more. Hmm.. Katara just didn't know what to do. Aang and Zuko would never stop fighting over her as long as they lived! Unless...unless Katara choose one of them as a boyfriend; then the other one would have to give up and move on.

But who should Katara choose? Aang was sweet, sincere, cute, funny and adorable. But Zuko was tall, handsome, charming, and smooth. Hmm… this would be harder then she thought. She'd have to get someone else's opinion first- just in case. Sokka would say no even if _Chuck Norris_ was an option, but Toph might be more helpful.

It was settled. Tomorrow at lunch Katara would ask Toph who she should choose, and then that would be the end of all her problems!

Or would it?

* * *

Sevvy: Hee hee, the drama! XD Please remember to read and review, and tell me if you want Zutara or Kataang! :D

Aang: We want Kataang! :D

Zuko: Noooo, we want Zutara! :D

Katara: Guys, please, can't we just settle this over a nice cup of-

Aang: KATAANG FOREVER!

Zuko: ZUTARA FOREVER!

Aang: That is _it_! If YOU want to sign up for the Kataang Army, then please reply saying "Kataang Army Rocks!" :)

Zuko: And if you want to sign up for the _Zutara_ Army, then reply saying "Zutara Army Rocks!" :D

Katara: ._. Please, Sevvy- why are you doing this to me? DX

Sevvy: Um, um, um, if you have a question then... ME NO SPEAK ENGLSIH! :|


	2. Chapter 2 Going Too Far

**Keyboards**

**Chapter 2 Going Too Far  
**

A/N: Meh, this chapter was **_extremely_** hard to write. DX So please don't bash. ._. Anyway, hope you enjoy! XD;;

-Sevvy

* * *

Zuko's life was nothing but a cold piece of pie at the bottom of the fridge. He had a dad, a sister, and a chopped up computer that seemed to fit the role of his dignity. Oh, and should I mention his girlfriend?

Mai isn't the friendly type. Her hair is a bushel of blistering black, her eyes are a dull shade of death, and her personality is a dreary, boring, lifeless, revolting wasteland.

Did I mention she's ugly?

Anyway, the reason Zuko become her boyfriend was because one day he was depressed, and when he looked at Mai, he became happy inside that he wasn't as miserable as her. So he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she replied, "Sure."

But Zuko's love was for Katara, and that's why he decided to give her a rose.

---

"Hey, Toph, do you think I should go out with Zuko?" Katara asked casually, sitting down at the lunch table next to her best friend.

"Zuko? Eh, why do you ask?" Toph took a bite of her apple, threw it at some guy's head, and started chomping on her chocolate chip cookie.

"Because; I'm sick and tired of Aang and him fighting over me! Don't they realize I should have a say in who I want as my boyfriend?!" babbled the brown-haired, beautiful young girl.

"Trust me, honey; no matter what happens, Aang and Zuko are NEVER gonna stop fighting." Toph ended her sentence with a loud smack of cookie-infested lips.

"Hmm, thanks anyway." As Katara scooted her food tray away, Aang appeared from the crowd and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Katara," he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, which Katara reacted with a flirtatious blush. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, Aang; I'm okay. So, um… did you really mean what you wrote yesterday on our chat?" Katara asked shyly, pretending to be very interested in a guy jugging hot sauce down his throat.

Aang blushed feverishly. "I think I do … Er, the one about my love for you being like a thousand suns at the bottom of the abyss?"

Toph stifled a laugh.

"Yep, that's the one!" Awkwardness spread over the two love birds like rain in a rain forest.

Suddenly Zuko emerged from the other side of the cafeteria, gasping for breath as he sat down opposite of Katara.

"Gah- uh, whew! I thought I was a goner!" He snatched Katara's water bottle and drank the whole thing in one blood-thirsty gulp.

"Oh please. If only someone could drink all of the water in my $5 paid for water bottle."

Zuko obviously didn't hear the sarcasm in Katara's voice, for he replied,

"Don't worry, Katara, it's all gone!" He cast a triumphant smile in Katara's direction.

Toph rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what's got you all worn out? Did the coach catch you with his Barbie Girl boxers again?"

"NO he did not, _Toph_; he hid those a long time ago. I was running away from my girlfriend, Mai." Zuko stuck his tongue out at Toph and then glanced at Katara.

"Wait, wait, wait… you like Katara, and you already have a girlfriend?" Toph raised her eyebrows.

Zuko shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"…You know, sometimes I think you might be stupider then Sokka."

Silence.

The four friends burst out laughing; unable to control their laughter, they fell back in their chairs, causing the guy drinking the hot sauce to trip and plunge his eye inside the bottle; screaming like a girl and running into the wall.

"Oh, that was a good one." Aang laughed, wiping away his tear.

"Like I could ever be as stupid as _Sokka_." Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed happily.

"But seriously, why do you have a girlfriend when you want to go out with Katara?" Toph asked, flicking a crumb off the table.

"No, no, she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Why not?"

"She found out I was going to give Katara a rose." Zuko smiled awkwardly and stared at the ceiling. Then he jumped in surprise, and reached in his backpack.

"Which reminds me… this, is for you, Katara." He handed Katara a burnt rose with only four petals on the stem.

Katara raised her eyebrow.

"This is a rose?"

"It was, until Mai got hold of it…" Zuko laughed nervously, snatched the flower from Katara, and threw it into the crowd. "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

Katara smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it was; thank you, Zuko."

She reached across the table and planted a small kiss on Zuko's cheek, making Aang frown angrily.

"Ooh, la, la; looks like Katara knows who she wants." Toph mumbled deviously.

Aang stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Katara looked at him, and then at Toph. "Oh, Toph, did you say something?"

Toph smiled. "Of course not, I wouldn't want to interrupt your moment with Zuko- AHEM- Aang, let's talk." She jumped up and pulled Aang to the other side of the cafeteria. Katara stared at them curiously for a second, and then turned her attention to Zuko.

"What's up, Toph?" Aang asked.

"Listen, Aang, you're totally loosing! Yesterday on our chat you were all smooth and cool, but now you're completely hopeless." Toph crossed her arms lazily and leaned on the wall.

A look of confusion crossed Aang's face. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! I'm talking about what's going on with you, Zuko, and Katara! _Hello_- did you not see Katara smacking her lips on Zuko's face?!"

Aang frowned.

"Yeah... But what are you say-?"

"I'm saying, you need to toughen up and show Katara who she really wants. Show her you're the real man, and you deserve her!" Toph smiled cunningly and punched Aang on the shoulder.

The boy rubbed his shoulder weakly, and then got the same look on Toph's face.

"You're right! I need to show Katara _I'm_ the one she wants." He rubbed his hands together and smiled. He cracked his knuckles, wobbled his hands, messed up his hair, and breathed out. "I'm Aang- Katara's man!"

"That's the spirit! Now go get her." Toph's evil plans always worked, because everyone was too stupid to realize it.

Aang strolled towards Katara with confidence in his heart. It was his day, and things were going to go his way. Pathetic little Zuko will be crying like a baby once Aang was finished with him. Nothing could go wrong, and that's exactly what didn't happen.

"Sup, Katara," Aang spoke with a spark in his eye.

"Hello again, Aang. What did Toph want to tell you?" Katara asked, staring at the younger boy.

"Oh, nothing, just a few... pointers." Aang coughed awkwardly, and then sat down next to Katara. He put his arm around her neck and rolled his head to look into her eyes. He flashed his eyebrows.

The girl blushed shyly. "Oh, really? What kind of pointers?" She scooted closer to the boy.

"The kind of pointers one would deal with... having to do with _love_." The boy stretched the word "love" like a rubber band, then sizzled the "v" with salty pleasure.

The girl giggled and moved even closer to the boy that their noses were touching. "I like the sound of that." The way her lips moved was like the ocean crashing into the sand.

Their eyes closed and their lips met-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Aang was slammed to the ground, his face stuck against the dirty floor.

"Zuko?!" Katara gasped in horror at the think Zuko was holding; a black, heavy, metallic, loaded gun-ner stick. You know, gunner stick? Those long sticks used for a mop or a broom or something? And they're loaded with a bunch of sweet-smelling house spray?

"Katara, this punk tried to kiss you!" Zuko stared at her with demanding eyes. "Surely you don't want him instead of _me_?"

"I'm not a punk!"

The next thing Zuko knew, he was smacked against a large cafeteria table.

Katara quickly stood up and tried to hold Aang back.

"No, Aang- please! Don't fight!" Tears started forming in her eyes when she saw the boy's bloody nose.

The boy gazed into her beautiful eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks. No- how could Aang fight Zuko if it made Katara cry?

"Katara, I-"

_SMACK!_

Aang's face was now scorching red across his cheek. He looked at Zuko, who was holding the gunner stick.

"Fight me!" The older boy yelled.

By this time, everyone in the cafeteria had gathered around and was now cheering on both Aang and Zuko. Teachers were trying to stop the fight but students pushed them away, not wanting them to ruin their fun.

Aang took a chair from nearby, broke off the chair's leg with his bear hands, and dared the older boy to attack.

"What's a little twig like that going to-"

_PLUNGE!_

Zuko flew to the ground, clutching his stomach. He groaned painfully and glared at Aang with daggers in his eyes.

"You are DEAD!"

Zuko jumped up and attacked- Aang quickly dodged, twisted around Zuko and slashed at his back- Zuko caught himself from falling, jumped around and plunged at Aang's neck- Aang fell to the ground, quickly opened his eyes and rolled out of the way before Zuko could plunge at him again- Zuko faced the younger boy, took the gunner stick and smacked his other cheek; causing Aang to fall to the floor. Then Zuko smacked his forehead. Aang was now at Zuko's will.

"Zuko, stop!" A young girl cried out from the crowd.

Zuko positioned the gunner stick at Aang's neck and pushed; Aang winced.

"Zuko, please! You're hurting him!" The girl emerged from the crowd and got on her knees; begging at the older boy's feet.

Gurgling noises could be heard from Aang's throat, and still Zuko pushed. Teachers and security guards were running towards them as fast as they could, and the crowd could hear an ambulance siren.

"ZUKO!"

_CRACK!_

Zuko was on the ground, blood oozing slowly out of his head. His attacker picked up the gunner stick and broke it in half like a twig. She turned to Aang and then Katara.

"I go to the bathroom for five minutes and I come back to a death match?" Toph's eyes were of unbelief. She ran towards Aang, along with Katara, and picked up his head.

"Aang, speak to me!" Katara cried.

The boy's eyes were closed and his chest was not moving.

"Aang- please!"

The ambulance grew louder, the teachers and security guards were there for Zuko, the crowd was silent and nobody moved.

"Aang- Aang-"

Everything was clouded.

_"Aang!"_

---

BoomerangHunk01: Are they okay? ):

PurpleKatara44: Yes, we're at the hospital right now, the doctors are cleaning them up.

EarthAngel: Katara said they started fighting because her and Aang were about to kiss, and Zuko..attacked... :(

BoomerangHunk01: ... Usually I'd be mad that you and Aang tried to kiss, Katara, but... wow :( Who knew this would happen?

EarthAngel: Katara... It's my fault. I told Aang to toughen up and try to win you over, when I secretly wanted them to start yelling and fight, but I didn't know it was going to get physical.

BoomerangHunk01: You did...?! Toph- what were you thinking?!

EarthAngel: I'm sorry- I thought- I- Sokka please believe me, I had no idea they were actually going to start fighting!

PurpleKatara44: Toph, it's not your fault. :| You...didn't know.

EarthAngel: :'( Katara...

BoomerangHunk01: ...

BomerangHunk01 has left the chatroom.

EarthAngel: Sokka! D': Katara, you know it was an accident, right?? I didn't mean to...

PurpleKatara44: It's okay.

Katara put her laptop down and closed her eyes. Her and Toph were in the waiting room, but Toph was on the other side. A nurse walked up to Katara and said, "Are you miss Katara? The doctor's have finished cleaning Aang and Zuko." She said softly.

Katara nodded, and then stared at Toph. A nurse was talking to her too.

"Okay, thank you." The girl replied to the nurse. She got up and walked over to Toph just as the nurse who was talking to Toph walked away.

"Hey." The older girl mumbled.

"Hey." The younger girl muttered.

"So... do you want to go check on Aang while I check on Zuko?" Katara asked.

Toph nodded.

They walked together through the waiting room door and towards the rooms the boys were staying at. The girls stared at each other, and then went their separate ways.

"Ah, yes, you must be Katara, am I correct? Yes, well, we cleaned up Zuko's bloody head, stomach and back- nothing really serious, he's perfectly fine. He should be better in about three days, and he can go back to school on Monday." The doctor blurted.

Katara stared at the body on the hospital bed; Zuko was breathing normally, but he was asleep.

"The anesthesia should wear off soon, er, I'll let you have some alone time together." the doctor quickly shut the door behind him.

Katara wiped away her tears and took Zuko's hand in hers. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Zuko. You attacked Aang because you were jealous. It just doesn't make any sense!" The girl cried.

The boy's eyes opened slowly. He shook his head, looked around the room, and then stared at Katara.

"Katara... I'm sorry."

---

The girl entered Aang's hospital bedroom and was about to take another step when she stopped abruptly. She wasn't one to eavesdrop, but she didn't want to interrupt the younger girl. What was Toph saying, anyway?

"-did what I had to to keep you away from her, but I don't think I can take it any longer. It's driving me mad! ... I just wish you would understand." Toph was... crying? Was she actually _crying_?

The younger girl was sitting next to Aang on the hospital bad, her back towards Katara, and holding Aang's hand. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

Aang was alright, he had a few injuries, especially in his neck, but he was doing better. He had to wear a neck brace for three days, but on Monday his neck would be healed pretty well.

The younger girl burst out crying, and so did Katara.

* * *

A/N: Again, this was extremely hard to write. D; Also I'm sure some of you are... shocked. XD But that's the way the plot bunnies roll. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please comment more! :D XD ... I know it ended sadly, okay- stop bugging me! DDD; And YES, I made up the gunner stick. XDDDD My imagination goes crazy sometimes. ^_^ Have a good daaaay~~~


	3. Chapter 3 Missing a Friend

**Keyboards**

**Chapter 3 Missing a Friend**

A/N: This chapter was really fun to write! :D And it unravels part of the plot. XD Enjoy, and please comment!

* * *

PurpleKatara44: Are you sure you guys are doing better? You guys were in the Hospital since Friday, and it's only Monday!

ArrowKid15: Don't worry, Katara, we're good as new. ^_^ The neck brace is off and it doesn't hurt that much anymore.

HotStuff2000: Other then the immense pain throbbing in my back, stomach, and head, I'm doing fine. :|

PurpleKatara44: ._. Please don't start another fight. Ugh! I feel like a mother watching her two toddlers with you guys!

ArrowKid15: I didn't do anything!

HotStuff2000: You ruined my life, that's what you did!

ArrowKid15: I'm sorry- I just wanted to protect Katara!

HotStuff2000: From what?! The cafeteria food?!!

ArrowKid15: No!

HotStuff2000: Then what?!?

ArrowKid15: YOU!

...

PurpleKatara44 has left the chatroom.

ArrowKid15: Exactly. :|

ArrowKid15 has left the chatroom.

Aang turned off his computer. He stared at his keyboard and sighed. "Why are things so confusing between us?!" He yelled out in frustration.

A knock at the door made Aang jump.

"Aang, are you alright?" Aang's father, Gyatso, walked in carrying a plate with two delicious-looking bagels smeared with butter.

The boy shrugged.

"It's nothing, Dad, just a small chatroom fight with Zuko." Aang had told his father all about him, Zuko, and Katara; well, he had to, because that's how he ended up in the hospital. He felt very close to his dad, especially ever since his mom died. Aang never known his mother. Gyatso said she died in a car crash just a few months after Aang was born.

"Ah, young love. You be careful with Zuko, okay? Or else you'll end up back in the hospital." Gyatso smiled lovingly to his only son.

"Don't worry, Dad, he's still my friend. We just fight....well, every once in a while." Aang laughed shortly. He gave his father a hug and sighed again. "One day this whole thing will be all over. And maybe I'll be with Katara..."

"Speaking of Katara, shouldn't you be at school?" Gyatso asked, raising his eyebrow.

The boy quickly glanced at the alarm clock on his desk.

"Oh crud, I'm late!" He threw his jacket on halfway, snatched his backpack and heaved it around his shoulder, grabbed a bagel, stuffed it in his mouth, and ran out the front door saying, "I'll see you after school, bye Dad!"

---

Sokka was one handsome, smooth, funny, charming, young dork. He was defiantly a ladies man. With his ridiculously hot looks, and his unsurprisingly bad jokes, he could win every lady on the block. But only one lady was meant for him, and that lady was none other then Suki.

They had been together since, on I don't know, the day after they met? The point is, their relationship was getting pretty serious. The next time they see each other, either they'll finally realize their deep affection for each other and state that their each others true love, or something will go terribly wrong. And, knowing Sokka, terribly wrong had a 99/100 chance of winning.

But, who knows? Maybe something won't go wrong?

"Suki, guess what? I got a D+ on my math exam! Isn't this great?" Sokka met his girlfriend at their usual spot by the large, black pole in the cafeteria during lunch. He kissed Suki's cheek and then showed her his math paper, that had a load of X's on it marked in red pen.

"That's wonderful! We need to celebrate. How about a giant chocolate chip cookie we can share?" Suki attacked her boyfriend with a hug and giggled.

"Okay! Let me check if I have any money." The boy reached inside his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and opened the dollar compartment. "No money? But I thought I had... Oh, never mind." Sokka stuffed the wallet back in his pocket and shrugged. "That's okay, maybe next time."

Suki giggled again. "That's okay. So, where do you want to sit?"

"How about-"

"Sokka, Suki, over here!" A familiar voice called.

The couple glanced at a nearby table and found Katara sitting with Aang and Zuko. Katara was waving at them.

"Okay, come on." Suki pulled her boyfriend to the table and sat down.

"Hey, uh, where's Toph?" Sokka asked, frowning.

"I have no idea. She wasn't in my first period," Katara started.

"And she wasn't in my second period." Aang finished.

Zuko shrugged. "She's probably sick or something. We didn't see her Saturday and Sunday, too."

"Yeah, it's like after the hospital thing, she suddenly disappeared..." Katara picked her spoon up, which was covered in mashed potatoes, but she didn't open her mouth. She stared into nothingness and thought to herself.

"It's okay, I'm sure she's perfectly fine. Probably just a cold or something..." Sokka said uncertainly, more to himself then to his sister.

The friends were silent for a few minutes. No one talked, ate, or moved. Finally, someone broke it.

"How about we go to her house after school and see how she's doing?" Aang suggested.

Everybody agreed to this idea. After that, Suki and Sokka went to grab their lunch tray, and the discussion about Toph ended. Katara kept eyeing Aang and Zuko suspiciously, but neither one had fought at all that day- except for on the chatroom in the morning. She wondered if this whole thing was over, if they decided to let her choose which one she wants and stop fighting. If that was the case, then did Katara really _have_ to choose? They were both great friends, but she didn't know if one of them was _more_ then a friend. Maybe there was someone else playing the game, too... someone who was Katara's _true_ true love... But who could it be?

---

Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko walked down the sidewalk carrying their backpacks and bags towards Toph's house. Suki couldn't make it, she had Gymnastics right after school, so her and Sokka rarely got to hang out during the week days. And every other Saturday Suki had private piano practice, which didn't make things any better.

"Do you think she'll even be home? Maybe her and her family went on a vacation?" Sokka suggested.

"A vacation in the middle of school? I don't think so. Toph's parents are really strict, they would _never_ allow something like that." Katara spoke. Toph was her best friend, and had told her a lot about her parents. They even wanted to put her in a private school.

"What if she got sick in the hospital and had to stay home?" Zuko asked.

"If she had gotten sick, she would _be_ in the hospital." Aang pointed out.

Zuko glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, and looked away.

Suddenly Katara stopped.

"Wait... do you hear that?" She whispered.

Everyone was quiet.

Suddenly five police cars zoomed by on the road, all sirens on.

"They're heading for Toph's house- come on!" Katara yelled. The four friends ran as fast as they could towards the Beifong family household.

Finally they arrived at her house; a mansion with a beautiful front lawn. Toph's parents were outside talking to a police man, her mother sobbing into her husband's chest. The other cops were searching around the house for something, or, someone.

"Mr. Beifong!" Katara dropped her backpack and ran towards her best friend's parents, the others did the same. Mr. Beifong looked up and frowned.

"Do you need something? We're very busy, and have no time to talk." He stated.

"What's going on? Where's Toph?!" Sokka demanded.

"Oh, Toph! Oh, Toph!" Mrs. Beifong burst out crying again. The police man handed her a tissue.

"We don't know! The last two days she's been stuck in her room, doing nothing but laying on her bed and writing in a notebook. This morning she woke up early and tried to sneak off. I asked her what she was doing, and she said she wanted to go to school early, so she left. But this afternoon I found her school backpack still here! And it's been almost an hour and Toph is still not home from school. We called her teacher's, and they said she wasn't even _at_ school!" The man turned back to the police man. "Can you please find my daughter?! Someone has stolen her! I just know it!"

"I don't think she was kidnapped, Mr. Beifong. You said she tried to sneak out? I think she..." Aang stared at the ground, and then into Mr. Beifong's eyes. "ran away!"

"What?! Preposterous! My daughter would never run away. Hmph, I don't have time for children. Please leave my house." Mr. Beifong looked angrier then before.

"Sir, I think the kid is right; she ran away. Did she leave the notebook she was writing in? It might have some information on where she is going." The police man said.

"No! It's gone, a long with her!"

"Okay, sir, we'll do the best that we can." The police man went back to his car.

Mr. Beifong stared at the children. "What are you still doing here?! Leave!" He commanded.

The four friends stumbled away.

---

PurpleKatara44: I'm going to do it.

ArrowKid15: What?

PurpleKatara44: I'm going after Toph, I'm going to find her. :|

ArrowKid15: What?! Katara, you can't! What if you get lost? D:

PurpleKatara44: Aang, she's my best friend. This is something I need to do.

ArrowKid15: No, I won't let you- it's too dangerous!

PurpleKatara44: It's not your decision, Aang, it's my decision. If I want to go after Toph, I will. :|

ArrowKid15: Katara, please!

PurpleKatara44: I don't know if I'll come back, so, Aang... I'll miss you. Please don't tell anyone that I'm leaving- especially Sokka. I know you can keep this secret between us.

ArrowKid15: No! Katara, don't do this!!!! DDD:

PurpleKatara44: Aang, I love..... Goodbye.

PurpleKatara44 has left the chatroom.

ArrowKid15: KATARA!!!!

Aang jumped off his chair and headed for the door- he was going to stop Katara, no matter what. She couldn't do this. At least not alone.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?"

"AAGH!" Aang screamed loudly and froze where he stood, two feet away from the front door.

His father was standing behind him, crossing his arms.

Aang turned around.

"Dad, I- just- at my friend's-"

Gyatso gave his son a very serious expression in his face. A face that just couldn't be lied to. Aang sighed. He looked down and said, as quietly as possible,

"I'm going to help Katara find Toph."

"What was that?"

Aang spoke louder.

"Toph ran away, and I'm going to help Katara find her!"

Silence.

Gyatso studied Aang's face. He rubbed his chin and thought to himself. It was time Gyatso told Aang the truth. Aang had grown, and matured, very well. He was a smart boy, and a strong one too. He had to know the truth.

"Aang, I have something to tell you." Gyatso spoke softly.

Aang raised his eyebrow impatiently.

"Calm down, this is _very_ important."

Aang closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. He listened to his father with open ears.

"I was a young man when I fell in love with a beautiful girl. I thought that she was the person I was going to spend my life with. I loved her so much, but sadly she did not feel the same for me. I thought my life was ruined, so I never got married. I was living all alone in this very house when I passed the city's orphanage. I walked in and saw a baby, not even a year old, sleeping soundly in the orphanage caretaker's arms. The baby's eyes were a perfect shade of gray... And so I adopted him as my own, and I raised him as my son."

Gyatso paused and glanced at Aang to see how he was taking it. His mouth was slightly hanging open, his eyes were wide, and he was staring into nothingness.

"I am sorry I never told you. I just wanted to wait until the right time." Gyatso closed his eyes; tears forming and running slowly down his cheeks.

"And... my real parents?"

"The caretaker's name was Yangchen. She told me that you were delivered on the doorstep of the orphanage anonymously, with a note attached to your blanket. " Gyatso reached in his pocket and handed Aang an old looking piece of paper. It had a few scratches and tear stains. Aang took the paper and read it to himself.

_Dear whoever may find my son,_

_It is with terrible regret that I give him up. I am no longer able to take care of him. His mother is not on the planet anymore, and neither will I be in a few minutes. He has no living relatives to live with, or anyone else. Please take him in and care for him with much love. And please, let him know that his mother and father love him so, very, very much. Let him know that we had to give him up by force, because if we hadn't, he would have passed away along with us. I wish him the best of luck. I know that he is a bright kid, and that he is smart, brave, and strong. I love him very much. His mother and I named him Aang._

_Take good care of him, and tell him, his parents will be looking over him._

_Love, ______ _

The name had faded out and disappeared behind a wet splotch.

Aang was swallowed in emotion. He looked into the eyes of his adoptive father with tears leaking out of his beautiful, gray orbs.

"So... you're not my real Dad."

Gyatso said nothing.

"And... my real parents are, ... dead."

Silence.

Suddenly Aang embraced Gyatso with a strong hug. Gyatso returned the hug with loving arms.

"Thank you, for making me your son." Aang spoke softly. "I know your not my real father, but... You're the closest thing to family that I have. I love you."

"That means a lot to me, Aang. I love you too." Gyatso smiled gratefully.

The two pulled apart.

"If you don't feel comfortable calling me Dad, anymore, then you are welcome to call me Gyatso."

Aang smiled. "You're my best friend, Gyatso."

After a few more minutes of tears and love, Gyatso took a deep breath and looked into Aang's eyes.

"If you are going after Katara, then you are going to need some help. She will be gone by now so you'll have to ask someone else. You two will pack your things and follow her, but be careful. You never know what kind of things lurk out in the real world." Gyatso told Aang.

The boy nodded. "I know exactly who to ask."

"Take a lot of food with you, and a cell phone, and an emergency kit. You are brave and mature, and this is something that has to be done in order for you to become a true man. The time has come for the great task in your life, and I know you will succeed. Call me and write to me when ever you can. You will be in my prayers."

Aang smiled. He ran into his bedroom and packed his things into his backpack, then in the kitchen to pack some food. He went back into his room to see if he forgot something. He looked at his computer, and then he stared at his keyboard.

"I'm ready to leave." The boy said once he was back in the living room.

"I will miss you, Aang. I love you very much." Gyatso whispered. He wrapped his child into an unforgettable hug.

When they broke apart, Aang opened the front door and then looked one last time at his father.

"Goodbye, Gyatso. I love you too."

---

Zuko sat at his computer and opened up the Fearsome Fivesome chatroom, but no one was on. He sighed longingly and closed his laptop. He thought about Toph, wondering where she was right now and why she ran away. Then he thought about Katara.

The girl he loved...

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Zuko jumped in his seat. He looked around his room to see where the noise was coming from, and then stared at his window. Someone was there.

He stood up and opened it slowly.

"Hi, Zuko."

"AGH!" Zuko fell back in surprise.

Aang jumped in his bedroom and helped the older boy up.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

Zuko stood up and rolled his eyes. "You didn't scare me. And what the heck are you doing here?"

Aang took a deep breath.

"Katara and I were on the chatroom and she told me she's running away and going to find Toph. I told her no, that she couldn't do it alone, but she left anyway. I was going to run after her when suddenly my dad told me he wasn't my real dad and that he adopted me at an orphanage. I told him I had to go after Katara, so he told me that this was something I had to do in life to become a man. He also told me I had to go find her with a friend, so I packed up, left, and now I'm asking you to come with me to find Katara and Toph."

Zuko's mouth was hanging open.

"Zuko?"

Silence.

"Zuko, please. I know you and I are fighting over Katara, and I know we're becoming enemies, but I don't want to be enemies. I want to be friends, like we used to be. And I need your help. So, are you in or not?"

Zuko looked at his bedroom door, as if asking it for it's opinion. Then he shut his mouth, stared into Aang's eyes and said,

"I'm in."

* * *

A/N: Woah boy, this was a long chapter. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And please comment. :D


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking Up

**Keyboards**

**Chapter 4 Breaking Up  
**

A/N: I was going to get this in earlier but I've been so busy. DX Sorry to make you guys wait! Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Sokka was truly confused. Why did Toph run away? Was she tired of her life? Or mad at her parents? Sokka felt bad; he was really rude at Toph the other day on the chatroom for being the cause of Aang and Zuko's fight. Ugh! How could Sokka be so stupid?! That's probably why she ran away- she felt bad about telling Aang to stand up for himself! And thanks to Sokka, she felt even _more_ bad.

The teenager sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Out of all the stupid thing's he's done, this was probably the stupidest. No wonder Toph always made fun of him.

The alarm clock on Sokka's night stand read seven AM. He yawned tiredly, got out of bed and opened his drawer. _When will Toph ever came back?_ He pulled on his jeans and shirt, stuffed his feet in his shoes, and zipped his jacket up halfway. _What if she never_ does_ come back? _While in the bathroom, he continued to brush his teeth and shave his "so called" mustache. _And what if...she doesn't make it?_

"Sokka, dear, will you wake up your sister? Usually she'd be downstairs by now." Sokka's mother told her son when she past the bathroom. The boy nodded, half asleep half awake, and knocked on his sister's door. "Katara, you awake?"

No reply.

"Katara?! Wake up!

Still no answer.

"Come on, little sister, it's breakfast ti..."

Sokka stopped dead when he opened his sister's door and found her bed empty. At first he thought she might be in her closet, but there was no sound of movement in her bedroom. Everything lay still and lifeless. The boy ventured into her bedroom and looked around: under the bed, behind the desk, in the corner, over the been bag, and in her closet. But no one was there.

_Where the heck is she?_

Sokka was about to go downstairs and tell his mom when something occurred to him: In the middle of the night when he was staying up and playing his video game, he had heard something out in the hallway; creeping down the stairs. And then he heard a sliding door- similar to the back door that could slide.

Then another thing occurred to him: Katara was extremely upset when they found out Toph had ran away. I mean, Sokka was upset too, but Toph was Katara's _best friend_. She was devastated when Toph ran away! She would never just sit around at home while Toph could be _who knows_ where, all alone, and starving to death.

Finally he put two and two together and came up with this conclusion:

"Oh. No."

There was no time to stall- Sokka ran to his bedroom and slammed his fists down on his computer. He quickly opened up the chatroom. After logging in, Sokka checked the Chatroom History and started reading the last time anyone had gotten on.

_PurpleKatara44: I'm going to do it._

_ArrowKid15: What?_

_PurpleKatara44: I'm going after Toph, I'm going to find her. :|_

Sokka's face fell off.

NO! This isn't possible- Katara actually ran away to try and find Toph!? What was she thinking!?! UGH! How immature and absurd!

Sokka read the rest of Aang and Katara's chat and figured that Aang had run after her. Well, Aang isn't enough, Sokka had to go after Toph, Katara, and Aang himself-

"Sokka?"

"AGH!" Sokka jumped in surprise, quickly closed the chatroom, and twisted around to see his mother with her hands on her hips.

"Where is Katara?" She asked sternly.

"Katara? Um, er, she- she texted me saying, uh,- oh! She went to the school early to finish a book report!" The son blurted.

The mother stared into the eyes of her son with an extremely serious expression on her face.

"Are you _sure_?" She shot the last word out like a bullet, digging deeply in Sokka's heart and scarring his brain of the lie he was telling.

"Yes. I, am, sure." Sokka gulped.

Silence.

"Okay, then. Come down and have breakfast now." His mom left Sokka's bedroom and hurried downstairs.

After a few odd seconds, Sokka sighed out of relief. He had to do this, for the sake of his friend, his sister, and...his girl. He packed his backpack, zoomed downstairs, and hurried out the door yelling to his mom, "Sorry- not hungry- gotta go- BYE!"

---

A few blocks away, Sokka stood underneath a large tree, staring at his high school. He didn't know when he'd be back, and frankly he didn't care about missing school. His grades were pretty decent, minus his math grade, and his college application had good as done already been accepted. There was just one thing he was worried about...

"Hi, Sokka!" The girlfriend stood in front of him, smiling brightly. "Usually you wouldn't be here this early." She giggled and then pulled him into a hug.

"Hi, Suki." Sokka didn't hug back, and he didn't hide the sadness in his voice.

Suki pulled away and then frowned. "Oh, that's right, Toph ran away yesterday... I heard it on the news. But I'm sure they'll find her." She spoke hopefully.

Sokka knew Suki had meant "they" as in the police, when really "they" was him, Katara, and Aang.

"Yeah, er, listen. We've been together for a long time, and I, well... I'm starting to realize the word _love_, and all it's different meanings. Of course there is family love, friend love, and girlfriend love- and I know who I love in my family and friends, but I think my girlfriend love is... ugh- how do I put this? Let's see- The love for a girl for me- no, no, that makes no sense Um, the thing is, I love- as in girlfriend love- a different, er, wait...ugh! This isn't working!" The boy scratched his head and made his "thinking" face. Finally he sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, so he wanted to get it over with.

"I only love you in friendship love, nothing else..." He stared into the eyes of the girl who he used to think he loved. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"There's... someone else, isn't there?" It wasn't a question, it was a knowing fact.

"Yeah." Sokka stared at the ground, feeling the awkwardness surround him.

"Who is it? It's Yue, huh? I know you two had a relationship before, but then she moved away. Ty Lee? I can see why you like her," Suki muttered, seeming to conclude Ty Lee was the answer.

"Toph. It's Toph. I, I really like her."

Silence.

"Toph?! But, she's younger then you! And she always makes fun of you!"

"Only by two years- and she makes fun of me because she's my friend!"

"I can't believe your breaking up with me for _her_!" Suki cried, trying to make Sokka feel guilty.

"There's nothing wrong with Toph- she's perfect! I know it must be hard for you to know the truth, but you have to understand-"

"What do you mean _know the truth_?! How long have you liked her?!" Suki demanded.

Sokka didn't answer right away. He looked at the sky and folded his arms.

"A long time." He finally answered.

Suki was shocked. How could Sokka have been hiding his love for Toph all this time, and behind Suki's back??? It didn't make sense. Suki was absolutely sure her and Sokka were getting pretty serious. But... it looks like she was wrong.

"So...you don't want to be with me anymore?" Suki's heart cracked, and the energy to keep her alive poured out. Pretty soon her heart was in pieces.

"No, I don't. But...we can still be friends, right?"

No answer.

Suki adjusted the bag around her back, turned around, and stalked off without saying goodbye.

The boy was left open-mouthed. "I guess that's a no." he mumbled to himself.

But he had told the truth. He liked Toph _a lot_, for some time too, and he couldn't hide it anymore. He was going to find Aang and his sister, and then he was going to find Toph, and tell her the truth. He didn't know what was going to happen after that. She might say yes, or she might say no. Either way, at least Toph will finally know the truth.

The boy took one last look at his school, made sure he had packed everything he needed inside his backpack, and then set off toward the city.

* * *

A/N: Again, really sorry I got this in late. ^_^ I know it's really short, but please comment and tell me if you like. :)


End file.
